


"No" Probably Would Have Sufficed

by littleficlets (addictedkitten)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/pseuds/littleficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Am I going to have to pretend to be your boyfriend for the rest of the tour?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"No" Probably Would Have Sufficed

"I can't," Michael says, casting about for the first excuse that comes to hand, "because I'm," he looks around the dressing room, sees Luke come in, and grabs his wrist, "I'm with Luke," Michael finishes gravely. Luke, still a little bleary from the day's early start, lets the momentum from Michael grabbing him pull him along until he bumps into Michael's shoulder. Then he rests his head on it.

"Hi Harry," Luke says. His fingers tangle with Michael's, and Michael beams, pleased as usual by Luke's easy compliance. "How are ya?"

"Good," says Harry, squinting a bit at the two of them. "I was propositioning your boyfriend, I guess. Sorry."

Luke frowns a bit at that one, leans back a little to look at Michael. Michael, panicking, kisses him on the mouth. It's brief, and he tastes a little like vanilla, which means he stole Calum's lip balm. He blinks at Michael, and Michael smiles as brightly as he can back at him, willing him to get it. He knows how Michael felt about hooking up with Harry on the last leg of the tour, how crushed Michael was when Harry went cheerfully back to Nick the minute they had a few days off. 

Harry's still staring at them. "I would have thought you and Calum..." he trails off, looking back and forth between them.

After slightly too long, Michael says, "Which one of us are you talking to?"

"Both of you, actually," Harry says. He frowns, then shrugs. "Could do a threesome."

Michael's intrigued, he's not gonna lie, but Luke squeezes Michael's hand rather hard, says, "No, no, we're good. But thank you. For the offer. Of a threesome," he concludes, the last word fading into a sort of squeak.

Harry looks disappointed, but only for a moment. "See you later, then," he says. He pats Michael on the shoulder a little too hard, sending him closer to Luke. Luke hugs him around the waist protectively. "I'm happy for you. The both of you."

Once Harry's gone, Luke lets Michael go. "Am I going to have to pretend to be your boyfriend for the rest of the tour?" he asks. 

"Yes," Michael says. "Let's cuddle."


End file.
